Wayfinding can involve systems and processes for directing end users from a start point to a desired end point, often involving a graphical representation on a map as well as textual directions. Typical wayfinding methodologies consist of basic path lines and location points. When an end user queries the system for the “best” route from one to point to another, a standard graph-search algorithm will use the paths and location points to solve for a desired route, typically the shortest distance route. Generally, wayfinding systems provide instructions to end users using a limited set of pre-programmed commands, for example including commands such as: turn left, turn right, go straight, or compass based commands such as turn/go north, south, east or west. These commands are sometimes coupled with pre-assigned standardized path indicia such as street names.
Aspects of the present disclosure provide improvements in programming the instructional content used in wayfinding systems.